High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style)
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008)". Cast: * Troy Bolton - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gabriella Montez - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sharpay Evans - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Ryan Evans - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Chad Danforth - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Taylor McKessie - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Jack Bolton (Troy's Father) - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) * Kelsi Nielsen - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Zeke Baylor - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jason Cross - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Martha Cox - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Ms. Darbus - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Angela Fuller - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Tiara Gold - Megara (Hercules; 1997) * Jimmie Zara - ??? * Donnie Dion - ??? * Lucille Bolton (Troy's Mother) - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Lisa Montez (Gabriella's Mother) - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Vance Evans - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Darby Evans - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) * Charlie Danforth - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Jenny Danforth - Sarabi (The Lion King) * David Matsui - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Songs: # Now or Never - CoolZDane Cast (except Ariel and Kuzco) # Right Here, Right Now - Danny and Sawyer # I Want It All - Ariel and Kuzco # Can I Have This Dance? - Danny and Sawyer # A Night to Remember - CoolZDane Cast # Just Wanna Be With You - Kuzco, Belle, Danny and Sawyer # The Boys Are Back - Danny and Simba # Walk Away - Sawyer # Scream - Danny # Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise) - Danny and Sawyer # Senior Year Spring Musical - CoolZDane Cast # We’re All in This Together (Graduation Mix) - CoolZDane Cast # High School Musical - CoolZDane Cast Scene Index: Movie Used: * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Lion King (1994) * The Aristocats (1970) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Hercules (1997) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Trailer/Transcript: * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Trivia Poster Category:High School Musical Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Category:CoolZDane Style Category:CoolzDane Style Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART